System
Warning: Exploring this aspect of the Kumo Desu contains heavy spoilers. The System is what Kumoko refers to as "Divine Voice (temp.)" It is the system that governs the skills, titles, statistics, and abilities of all residents and monsters on the planet. The Divine Word Religion worships the voice of the System, claiming that it is the voice of God. Much like a video-game, the System allows individuals to gain levels, skills, titles and powers. The same can be said for Monsters. Unlike a video-game though, the System governs real-life. This creates a clear difference of power between individuals that can not be hurdled with luck and cunning beyond a certain point. Parameters The System governs several areas of an individual's power. * Levels * Statistics * Ability * Skills * Titles * Evolutions In order to thoroughly explore the vast amount of information available through the System, the skill Appraisal is required. Through this skill, the user can gain insights to any individual's power, abilities, and achievements. Levels, Stats, and Abilities Levels and Experience are not as important as one might think. Levels govern the increase in basic stats, but certain conditions, such as the right skills, allow leveling to be much more powerful. Levels also govern Evolution, something unique to monsters. Stats The main gauge of strength of a person or monster is their basic information. This includes their Hit Points (HP), Magic Points (MP), and Stamina Points (SP). ;Hit Points :HP is a common enough term in video games. Lose this, and death comes. ;Magic Points :Many creatures and individuals don't find a use for MP considering that it governs magic and skill use. ;Stamina Points :SP has two numbers within the System: Yellow and Red. Yellow SP is immediately available stamina, which drains on certain ability use and recovers after a short rest. Red SP is overall energy. Running out of red SP is nearly fatal, causing a massive amount of HP and MP loss due to starvation. Abilities Ability represents areas of strength in an individual or monster. Separate from Stats, ability is a generalization of power. Raw numbers can make up for a deficiency in ability, and efficiency can increase their usefulness. For example, Araba makes use of his vast fighting experience and intelligence to enhance his Speed and Offense beyond their displayed numbers. ;Offense :A measure of an individual’s average physical offensive power. As this is an average, the power of each specific body part may be different. ;Defense :A measure of an individual’s average physical defensive ability. As this is an average, the defense of each specific body part may be different. ;Magic Power :A measure of the average effectiveness of an individual’s magic. As this is an average, the power of a specific type of magic may be different. ;Resistance :A measure of an individual’s average magical defensive ability. As this is an average, the defense may be different depending on the context. ;Speed :A measure of an individual’s average aptitude for speed. As this is an average, the quickness of each specific body part may be different. Skills Skills make up the vast majority of actual power within the System. Skills can either be bought by having knowledge of what the skill is and then spending earned Skill Points from combat experience and leveling, or earned by gaining enough experience using said skill without the assistance of the System. As a side-note, human and demon books have glossaries of skills and their effects for people to learn. The unique skill Wisdom also grants complete knowledge of the skill list, along with a lot more information. Some skills can also be learned by Evolution (this is unique to Monsters) or leveling. Kumoko goes through many of these experiences herself, such as using Terrain Magic without System Assistance and earning Earth Magic[citation needed (volume 3)] or learning Automatic HP Recovery via level-up[citation needed (volume 1)]. Magic Magic is a subset of Skills. There are many different aspects of Magic that may seem familiar, such as the basic elements Fire, Earth, Wind, Water, and Ice. From there, the System expands into Light and Dark, status effects like Poison and Paralysis, and even magic like Abyss, which governs total destruction, and Heresy, which directly attacks the soul. Even further into the subset are Demon Eyes and Evil Eyes, which have other debilitating effects such as increased gravity and attraction. As one's magic skill increases, a single magic spell is learned at each level of the respective skill's tier. As an example, Fire magic has three tiers. Fire, Flame, and Hellfire, each with ten spells per tier, separated by the level of the skill. Titles Titles are granted to users upon meeting certain conditions. For example, eating a member of your family will grant you the Kin Eater title. Earning a title will sometimes grant skills and have bonuses themselves. The Fear Bringer title causes Fear to those who look at the owner of the title, as well as granting the skills Intimidation and Attack on acquisition. Some titles are required for certain evolutions, such as the Zoa Ele, which requires the Assassin title. Evolution Evolution is a aspect of the system that is mostly unique to Monsters. Humans and Demons do not have a known evolution.See Trivia When a monster accumulates enough experience their level progression is halted and they are given choices to evolve into. Some evolutions are locked behind certain conditions, liking obtaining a title and skill, or being a certain size. Evolution trees can be found at Taratect (System) and Dragon (System). Trivia *It is stated by Ronandt that humans may have an evolution at level 100, but no one has ever reached that point. Category:System Category:To Do